


Un Encuentro Inesperado - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción Autorizada por Maschapluis. Durante un viaje de compras en una calle de Londres muggle con su hijo, Harry se encuentra con la única persona que es menos probable que compre allí. Literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Encuentro Inesperado - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14333) by maschapluis. 



**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

  
  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  <http://maschapluis.livejournal.com/16328.html>  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Maschapluis  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Maschapluis, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Durante un viaje de compras en una calle de Londres muggle con su hijo, Harry se encuentra con la única persona que es menos probable que compre allí. Literalmente.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que hacer unos recados de última hora y debía terminarlos tan pronto como le fuera humanamente posible. Él agarró al pequeño niño, que se contoneaba en sus brazos para salvar su vida, maldiciéndose así mismo por haber olvidado el cochecito del niño una vez más. Recordando que tendría que dejar a Albus con los Weasley, gimió y caminó más rápido.  
  
Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo cuando Albus enterró su cabecita en su cuello y comenzó a cabecear. Sabía que había pasado la hora de la siesta del pequeño, pero no podía aplazar las compras por más tiempo. Su hijo pasaría la Navidad con sus abuelos, pero Harry lo iba a pasar a solas con los escritos que todavía tenía que calificar y unos pocos libros que había elegido recientemente, pero no había tenido tiempo de leer todavía. Sabía que era más que bienvenido a unirse al resto de la familia, pero simplemente no podía aceptar. No después de la manera que las cosas habían terminado con Ginny. No después del modo en que ella sólo se levantó y salió de la vida de él y su hijo, y nunca miró hacia atrás.  
  
La familia había tardado meses en aceptar que ella no iba a volver con él, que lo había abandonado para siempre. Después, habían sido solidarios, pero se habían retirado, con cuidado de no pisar sus límites. Había sido Molly quien lo había invitado a unirse a la familia en las festividades y, sin embargo declinó cortésmente. Él no podía negarle tiempo con su nieto, sin embargo, y sólo por esa razón había acordado llevar a Albus a La Madriguera. Si hubiera dependido de Harry, Albus se habría quedado con su padre durante las vacaciones.  
  
Harry suspiró y levantó al niño dormido más alto en sus brazos, con cuidado de no empujarlo demasiado. Tenía una parada más en el camino, y luego podrían ir a casa donde tendría que preparar a su hijo para su primera visita solo a la familia de su madre. Albus abrió los ojos soñolientos, cuando su padre lo empujó un poco más arriba en su hombro, y le frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar nada más divertido que las gafas de su padre. Harry soltó una breve carcajada.  
  
—Lo siento, mi niño. Sólo una tienda más y entonces vamos a llegar a casa para que puedas dormir, ¿qué te parece eso?  
  
Albus hizo un pequeño ruidito que Harry había aprendido significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Harry sonrió y peinó el desordenado pelo negro en la cabeza de su hijo. Al doblar la esquina, inesperadamente se topó con alguien que venía en sentido contrario.  
  
—Lo sien… eh, ¿Potter? —la última persona que Harry hubiera esperado encontrarse en una calle muggle parecía aturdida por un momento por su apariencia.  
  
—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con la misma perturbación en su voz. Miró al hombre que tenía delante y se dio cuenta de que había pasado por algunos cambios desde que Harry lo vio por última vez… es decir, había tenido hijos también. La muestra de ello, estaba sentado en el brazo derecho del hombre, se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Albus. Era un niñito y su mirada sacudió a Harry de su estupor y volvió la cara hacia Albus, para encontrar a su hijo también con la mirada fija en el niño.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —la actitud de Malfoy no había cambiado nada, sin embargo. El antiguo desprecio fijó su lugar en su rostro, y Harry frunció el ceño antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tosió para disimular su malestar y pensó en ignorar a Malfoy y seguir caminando. Su hijo lloriqueó en voz baja cuando el empujó de nuevo y Harry empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera detenerse.  
  
—Hay una librería a la vuelta de la esquina donde puedo comprar los libros que necesito. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No es indigno de ti caminar alrededor de una…?  
  
—Te hago saber, que tienen el mejor cacao en esta calle —interrumpió Malfoy. —Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí. Madre encontró este juguete y quería que lo viera antes de que ella lo comprara. Al parecer, es una gran cosa para los bebés. O al menos eso dice.  
  
—¿Un juguete? —Harry se preguntó por un breve momento lo que el mago rubio podría estar diciendo hasta que se dio cuenta del círculo naranja que sobresalía de la boca del niño. —¿Quieres decir un chupete?  
  
Malfoy se sonrojó cuando siguió los ojos de Harry e hizo un ruido frustrado.  
  
—Sí, está bien. Mi hijo necesita un implemento muggle para calmarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que tu descendencia son unos perfectos magos y brujas pequeños pero mi…  
  
—No somos más que Albus y yo —interrumpió Harry el discurso de Malfoy rápidamente. —Y no, no lo es. A veces me gustaría que aceptara un chupete para hacer las noches más fáciles para los dos, pero él simplemente no lo hace.  
  
Harry esperó un momento antes de continuar, mentalmente gimió antes de hacerlo.  
  
—Escucha Malfoy, no podemos poner esto… nuestro pasado… detrás de nosotros. Ya han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos y estoy seguro de que los dos hemos cambiado bastante desde entonces.  
  
Su pregunta se encontró con un gruñido bajo y Harry levantó la vista para ver a Malfoy asintiendo lentamente. Se observaron con cautela, tratando de averiguar lo que el otro estaba pensando, mientras sus hijos seguían mirándose el uno al otro. Albus pronto mostró una sonrisa cuidadosa, que pareció romper el hielo entre ambos niños, mientras que el niño pequeño en los brazos de Malfoy empezó a rebotar de alegría.  
  
—Ohw, ¿vas a quedarte quieto, Scorpius? —Malfoy disparó al niño una severa mirada y luego regresó la vista para observar a Harry y su hijo. —Oh, esto es ridículo, Potter. Ellos, obviamente, parecen agradarse el uno al otro y estoy seguro de que podemos tener algún tipo de conversación civilizada así que vamos a obtener esos libros de los que estabas hablando y luego nos conseguiremos un poco de chocolate y hablaremos.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cuando Malfoy se volvió para regresar caminando calle abajo a la tienda de libros donde Harry tenía que ir a comprar. Se echó a reír cuando el niño pequeño en brazos de Malfoy trató desesperadamente de mantener la atención en Albus mirando por encima del hombro de su padre.  
  


ooOooOooOooOooOoo

  
  
—Háblame de ti, Potter. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Malfoy preguntó mientras se sentaban en una esquina cerca de una alfombra en el suelo, llena de juguetes y animales de peluche para que los niños pudieran jugar.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que has leído todo sobre mi vida, así que no sé qué podría decirte. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? ¿Dónde está tu esposa? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? —Harry respondió y le preguntó. A pesar de que Harry no quería admitirlo, él realmente tenía curiosidad. No había habido muchas noticias sobre la familia Malfoy, no desde que Lucius había sido enviado a Azkabán y se enfermó allí.  
  
—No estoy casado. Ni con su madre, ni con nadie —respondió Malfoy, mirando al muchacho en la alfombra.  
  
—¿No lo estás? —se preguntó Harry con incredulidad.  
  
—No, ella salió embarazada después de la única noche que pasamos juntos. El mayor error de mi vida. —resopló Malfoy —.Estoy agradecido de tener a Scorpius, sin embargo —una sonrisa suave jugó en el rostro del rubio. —Ella dio a luz antes de que pudiera pedirle que se casara conmigo, y murió en el parto. Escondió su embarazo durante tanto tiempo que estaba demasiado débil cuando por fin lo admitió. ¿Y tú? Lo último que supe es que te ibas a casar con la Weasley.  
  
Harry le sonrió a Albus antes de contemplar a Malfoy y trató de averiguar si su antiguo rival lo ridiculizaría si Harry le contaba la verdad. Él decidió tomar el riesgo, esperando que no lo decepcione.  
  
—Lo hicimos, y alrededor de una semana después de que Albus nació, ella se fue. Dijo que no podía manejar mi vida tal como es en la actualidad. Estamos viviendo en su mayor parte como muggles ahora.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? — el shock fue evidente en la voz del rubio mientras trataba de entender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.  
  
—Bueno...Yo realmente nunca quise toda la fama y después de derrotar... ya sabes —dijo Harry, mirando a su cacao sin ver la taza. —De todos modos, fui a una universidad muggle para alejarme de todo, descubrí que en realidad me gusta leer literatura clásica y después encontré un trabajo enseñando una clase de literatura en una escuela muggle y alrededor de la época en que conseguí un trabajo estable, Ginny tuvo Albus y luego nos abandonó. Eso es todo creo —él concluyó. Miró a Malfoy y esperó a que hablara, tomando un sorbo de su bebida tibia.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué? No consigo el por qué no quieres estar en un lugar donde todo el mundo sabe un poco de ti —dijo Malfoy, levantando una mano cuando Harry abrió la boca. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué ella se fue. Si te amaba, habría sido feliz en cualquier lugar donde tú fueras. Sé que lo sería.  
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido y vio un ligero rubor cubrir las mejillas del rubio. Harry sonrió y le tocó la mano con suavidad.  
  
—Gracias. —el rubor de Malfoy pareció profundizarse —En realidad no lo sé —dijo Harry, volviendo al tema original. —Supongo que ella amaba a mi nombre más de lo que me amaba a mí. Ella jugó al Quidditch hasta que quedó embarazada de Albus, y creo que pensó que el que me gustara mucho la enseñanza era sólo una fase. Creo que esperaba que lo dejara cuando Albus venía en camino o cuando nació. Supongo que no esperaba que me quedara en la escuela en que estoy enseñando en este momento.  
  
Malfoy negó con la cabeza y observó a los niños que jugaban en la alfombra por un momento. Harry se recostó en su silla contemplándolo. Él no se había abierto de esa manera en meses, incluso años. La última vez había sido a Ron, y había causado una gran caída entre los dos mejores amigos, aunque Harry podría llamar a Ron todavía. No había visto a Ron o Hermione desde el día en que Ginny se había ido. Ron trató de entender a Harry pero estaba de parte de su hermana, y Hermione que había estado en medio de su marido y su amigo, había decidido no participar cuando la gritería comenzara.  
  
El sonido de la voz de Malfoy había impedido que Harry se profundizara en sus recuerdos.  
  
—Pero si te gusta tanto enseñar, ¿por qué no has solicitado un puesto de trabajo en Hogwarts? Estoy seguro de que la directora McGonagall sería muy feliz de tenerte.  
  
—Si te digo la verdad, no había pensado en eso. Por otra parte, me gustaría ser…  
  
—Sí, pero estarías como en casa en Hogwarts y todos en la escuela estarían acostumbrados a tu presencia de inmediato —interrumpió Malfoy a Harry rápidamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que el otro mago estaba a punto de decir. También sabía que el otro hombre tenía razón, Harry seguiría siendo acosado con cada cambio que decidiera tomar. Al menos durante las primeras semanas.  
  
—Sí, bueno... No importa, ¿verdad? Estoy muy contento con lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Además, ¿qué voy a enseñar? —Harry se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj. —Oh rayos, nos tenemos que ir. Los Weasley pasarán a recoger a Albus en una hora o dos, y todavía tengo que empacar sus maletas. Escucha Malfoy, puede…  
  
—Llámame Draco, por favor —dijo Malfoy mientras sostenía su mano para silenciar a Harry. —Está bien. Es hora de que Scorpius tome una siesta también, así que probablemente sería mejor si terminamos esto ahora. Sé que esto es tal vez un poco precipitado, pero, ¿estás disponible después de las vacaciones? No voy a estar haciendo mucho, pero…  
  
—Draco —Harry dijo su nombre en voz baja, como si probara como se sentiría después de usar el apellido del hombre por tanto tiempo que había sido casi lo mismo que su nombre de pila. —No estaré haciendo nada en esta Navidad. Albus se va a pasar una noche con los Weasley y probablemente calificaré algunos papeles y comer afuera.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera vas a reunirte con él? —preguntó Draco incrédulamente. Harry negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, eso lo resuelve entonces. Dame tu dirección, permíteme dejar a Scorpius en la mansión y me reuniré contigo. Y no, no estarás calificando papeles cuando este allí. Vamos a hablar, beber y en general pasar un buen rato.  
  
—¿Mientras nos emborrachamos? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Se agachó a recoger a su hijo después de alborotar el suave cabello rubio del otro chico. Cuando se levantó, Draco le estaba ofreciendo sus bolsas y las tomó agradecido.  
  
El rubio le sonrió y esperó a que Harry le diera su dirección, luego acarició el cabello de Albus y añadió con una sonrisa:  
  
—Sí, mientras nos emborrachamos. Ahora ve, o de lo contrario tendrás un grupo de pelirrojos enojados en tu porche.  
  
Harry se rió, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda. En la puerta se volvió para saludar al rubio solo para encontrar que él y su hijo habían desaparecido. Harry se quedó un momento más, parpadeando y pensando que podría haber estado soñando, hasta que su hijo le llamó la atención de nuevo a lo que había estado haciendo. Salieron de la tienda y se fueron a casa.  
  


ooOooOooOooOooOoo

  
  
Harry suspiró mientras miraba los papeles que aún quedaban por calificar. Arthur había recogido a Albus hace una hora y Harry había decidido hacer algo de trabajo antes de que Malfoy llegara. Y ahora estaba todavía tratando de calificar el primer documento, no habiendo hecho ningún progreso en absoluto. Harry suspiró y miró por la ventana junto a su escritorio. Le gustaba la vista del jardín, porque lo relajaba, pero de alguna manera no parecía estar funcionando esta vez. No quería admitirlo, pero la idea de tener a Draco Malfoy visitando su casa era inquietante, por decir lo menos.  
  
Harry iba a comenzar cuando un fuerte golpe sonó. El volvió la mirada hacia la ventana sólo para darse cuenta de que era imposible. La única lechuza que algunas veces llegaba por ahí era la suya, y él acababa de dejar salir al ave para que cazara. El animal no volvería durante algunas horas. Otro golpe, un poco más impaciente que el anterior, tuvo a Harry caminando hacia la puerta principal. Miró por la mirilla y vio una cabeza rubia familiar.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó al otro hombre que giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.  
  
— Eso te llevó bastante tiempo.  
  
—Bueno, perdón por tener que levantarme de la silla. La próxima vez voy a acampar junto a la puerta y…  
  
—Cálmate, Harry. Se suponía que íbamos a llevarnos bien, ¿no es así? No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva —dijo Draco, mientras ponía su mano en el brazo del mago de cabello oscuro. Él estaba extrañamente confortado con el conocimiento de que todavía podía apretar algunos botones en Harry.  
  
—Yo estaba... Está bien, tienes razón. Lo siento. Es que no te esperaba todavía y no me... Sí, lo sé — se rió Harry cuando Draco abrió la boca para interrumpirlo de nuevo. —Pero es la verdad. Yo pensaba comenzar con las calificaciones, así que es ahí donde estaba cuando tocaste.  
  
—¿Y hasta dónde llegaste? —preguntó Draco cuando pasaron a la habitación que Harry le indicó. Harry se sonrojó causando que Draco se riera. —No importa entonces. Tendrás un montón de tiempo después de los siguientes tres días. Ahora eres mío.  
  
—Oh, ¿lo soy? —Harry se rió de nuevo y Draco sonrió con él.  
  
—Por lo menos por las próximas horas lo eres —respondió Draco. —Ahora, ¿qué hay para cenar? ¿Habías dicho algo acerca de comida para llevar?  
  
Harry se rió de nuevo y empujó a Draco hacia la cocina, mientras trataba de explicar lo que tenía la intención de comer. Arthur había llegado con suficiente comida como para alimentar a un orfanato, y todo lo que realmente tenía que hacer era elegir lo que le diera ganas de comer.  
  


ooOooOooOooOooOoo

  
  
—Bien Draco, sin andarse por las ramas. Todavía no me has dicho lo que haces para ganarte la vida, así que cuéntame. ¿Qué hace el Gran Draco Malfoy cuando no está criando al próximo príncipe de Slytherin? —Preguntó Harry, vertiendo en un vaso whisky de fuego para los dos. Habían ido a la sala después de una buena cena, hablando de sus hijos y sus hábitos poco divertidos. Harry no se había atrevido a probar hablar de otra cosa, a pesar de que era un poco curioso.  
  
— ¿El Gran…? Dios mío, era un gran imbécil, ¿verdad? —Draco parecía divertido, de pie cerca del televisor de Harry. Aceptó el vaso y se sentó cuando Harry lo hizo. —Soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Bueno, no nuevo. Lo he sido por los últimos años, en realidad. Scorpius se queda en la mansión cuando estoy en Hogwarts, pero estoy tratando de conseguir una habitación para él para que pueda estar cerca de mí.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero no realmente sorprendido de que Draco estuviera haciendo algo con Pociones. — ¿Y dónde te alojas cuando estás fuera de la escuela?  
  
—Ah. Tengo un pequeño apartamento en la calle donde tropezaste conmigo —respondió Draco con timidez. Tomó un gran trago de su vaso y se estremeció cuando el whisky se bajó por su garganta. No miró a Harry y se perdió de su expresión de sorpresa. Aunque pudo oírla en su voz, cuando Harry la encontró otra vez.  
  
—¿Vives ahí? Yo estaba convencido... No importa. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Bueno, mi padre me repudió cuando se enteró de que prefiero compartir mi cama con un mago en lugar de con una bruja —se rió Draco. —Scorpius es más que bienvenido en la mansión, pero tengo que entregarlo en las puertas. Está bien Harry, estoy realmente contento de no tener que vivir de esa manera nunca más. —Draco levantó la mano para evitar que Harry hablara. —Está bien, de verdad. Estoy haciendo mi propio nombre en el Mundo Mágico. Le estoy dando a Scorpius lo mejor que puedo darle dadas las circunstancias y somos felices. O por lo menos, estamos en el buen camino.  
  
—Pero... Sí, está bien, pero... Espera, ¿eres gay? —Preguntó Harry, no muy capaz de formar cualquier otro pensamiento, era como si su cerebro hubiera decidido centrarse en esa pequeña información e ignorar el resto.  
  
—Sí, lo soy. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Draco sonaba enojado, pero cuando Harry miró hacia arriba, vio algo parecido al dolor. Él se apresuró a responder.  
  
—No, no. No, no tengo ningún problema con eso. De hecho, creo que podría... serlo también. —Harry se sonrojó, mirando a su bebida.  
  
Draco lo miró con sorpresa. Tenía miedo de que estuviera escuchando mal, que Harry no hubiera dicho lo que parecía haber dicho.  
  
—¿Crees que podrías serlo?  
  
—Sí, bueno... Nunca he estado con... ya sabes, sólo he estado... —Harry se encogió de hombros, sin encontrar las palabras, mientras su rubor se intensificaba.  
  
Draco se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry.  
  
—Así que ni siquiera has besado a un hombre. Podríamos remediar eso ahora mismo, si quieres. Puedo eliminar cualquier recuerdo de la Com…  
  
—Si hay que hablar de ella, utiliza su nombre —Harry miró al rubio, quien sonrió burlonamente y levantó la ceja. —¿De verdad quieres besarme?  
  
—He estado deseándolo durante mucho tiempo. Nunca pensé que pudiera —respondió Draco con honestidad, acercándose a Harry. —Todo depende de ti sin embargo. Si no lo deseas…  
  
Harry cerró la brecha y presionó sus labios sobre los de Draco. El rubio se estremeció y abrió la boca, con la esperanza de jalar al otro mago. Harry se retiró antes de que pudieran profundizar el beso, y escudriñó el rostro de Draco. —Lo deseo, creo que sí. ¿Estás seguro sin embargo? Probablemente voy a hacer un lío las cosas y…  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Tomó con una de sus manos la de Harry y colocó la otra en su mejilla. —Puedo esperar lo sabes, realmente no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo que no será incómodo para cualquiera de nosotros —dijo Harry. Se levantó de la silla y arrastró de a Draco con él. —Ahora podemos beber hasta el olvido y olvidarnos de esto o hacernos los borrachos. O podemos ir a mi dormitorio.  
  
Draco sonrió y se puso más cerca de Harry. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó en los labios con suavidad, antes de separarse y esperar que Harry se moviera.  
  
—Muéstrame el camino querido. Me detendré cuando me digas que lo haga.  
  


ooOooOooOooOooOoo

  
  
Harry gimió dentro del beso que compartía con Draco. Se habían trasladado finalmente a la habitación después de explorarse el uno al otro un poco más en la sala de estar de Harry. Les había tomado más tiempo que cualquiera de lo que habían previsto. Habían tenido que parar varias veces para quitarse las prendas de vestir que obstaculizaban la trayectoria de sus manos o sus labios. Cuando finalmente llevaban sólo sus pantalones, Harry se había apartado y arrastrado a Draco después de él.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Harry sin aliento cuando Draco apartó su boca de la de Harry y comenzó a mordisquear un punto sensible en su cuello.  
  
—Ahora voy a quitarte la ropa interior y echar un vistazo a ese bulto que parece sobresalir de tu persona. Y luego voy a lamer y chupar esa hermosa polla si está levantada por mí, voy a lubricarlo muy bien y hacerle golpearme duro —respondió Draco, de una manera dándolo como un hecho. Harry tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Draco dejó que dos dedos se deslizaran dentro de la banda elástica de los boxers de Harry y tiró hacia abajo con cuidado. Dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor cuando se encontró con la polla de Harry, estando firme ya. Harry gimió suavemente y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Draco puso los labios en la cabeza rojiza de su polla. El agarre firme de Draco en sus caderas le impedía moverse, y Harry enredó sus manos en el suave cabello rubio debajo de él.  
  
Draco ronroneó y besó la sensible piel aterciopelada, antes de que su lengua lamiera la punta y para recoger la primera gota de líquido pre seminal que brotó. Cerró la boca sobre la cabeza y miró a Harry de nuevo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de gozo en el rostro del mago de cabello oscuro. Draco ronroneó un poco más y luego comenzó a balancear la cabeza en serio. Estaba teniendo un maravilloso momento al escuchar a Harry gemir y gemir por encima de su cabeza, así como la sensación de las manos de Harry moviéndose con ternura por su cabello.  
  
Harry ejerció presión sobre la cabeza de Draco cuando sintió que su clímax se acercaba y él dio un respingo cuando oyó un pop suave antes de sentir el aire frío en su polla húmeda. Draco lo miró confundido.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
  
—¿Pensé que habías dicho que deseabas que te diera duro? —preguntó Harry, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Me gustaba, pero debes dejar de hacer esto si quieres que te sea de utilidad.  
  
Draco se puso de pie de su lugar en el suelo y depositó unos cuantos besos en el cuerpo de Harry en su camino hacia arriba, deteniéndose sobre sus pezones. Presionó los labios sobre los de Harry y abrió su boca casi de inmediato cuando la lengua de Harry tocó sus labios. Él permitió que Harry lo distrajera un poco hasta que sintió que la cama golpeó la parte trasera de sus rodillas, y estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo para tumbarse en ella. Se deslizó sobre ella un poco más y sintió a Harry moverse detrás de él.  
  
Harry sonrió al hombre impaciente frente a él, descendiendo por un beso. La mano de Draco lo detuvo y Harry se echó hacia atrás, confundido.  
  
—Creo que debería quitarme los calzoncillos ahora, y conseguir el pequeño frasco de mis pantalones. Creo que están en la puerta. —Draco sonrió con dulzura. —Cuando regreses, úntalo en los dedos y… bueno. No llevará mucho, pero un poco de estiramiento ayudará.  
Harry asintió y se alejó. Estaba de nuevo en la cama antes de que Draco pudiera tener dudas y sonrió cuando miró el frasco.  
  
—¿Siempre llevas contigo tu propio lubricante al ir a visitar a los nuevos amigos?  
  
—Soy un Maestro de Pociones, Potter —respondió Draco con una mirada. —Y no, no sé por qué tome el frasco hoy. Mi instinto me dijo que podría ser útil —terminó con timidez.  
Harry se echó a reír y se movió para presionar otro beso en los labios de Draco. Destapó el frasco y derramó un poco de su contenido en los dedos. Él se movió en torno para calentar las cosas, pero parecía sorprendentemente cálido ya. Harry se encogió de hombros y movió sus dedos hacia abajo al pliegue de Draco, suavemente rodeando el agujero arrugado que encontró allí, e introdujo el primer dedo. Observó el rostro de Draco cuidadosamente en busca de signos de dolor y sonrió cuando vio sólo molestia... más probablemente por la velocidad lenta. Metió un segundo dedo al lado del otro y esperó un poco antes mover ambos dedos en forma de tijera. Oyó un gruñido cuando quiso añadir un tercero y retiro los dos.  
  
Harry acarició su polla y se sorprendió de encontrar otra vez la sustancia caliente. Quería hacer algún comentario, pero los ojos de Draco brillaron de nuevo y en su lugar alineó su polla con el agujero pulido y empujó. Él continuó observando la cara de Draco y dejó de moverse cuando notó un destello de dolor.  
  
—¿Qué estás esperando? Muévete —dijo Draco cuando pareció pasar. Harry empujó hasta que estuvo adentro completamente y luego esperó hasta que las caderas de Draco comenzaron a temblar. Se retiró y empujó de nuevo en un ritmo constante. Harry cambió varias veces de ángulo, acelerando y bajando la velocidad, tratando de encontrar un ritmo que satisfaga a ambos. Cuando él empujó más profundo y en un ángulo más empinado, Draco aulló y casi se arqueó fuera de la cama. Harry se detuvo por un momento, hasta que un experto empuje de Draco le hizo moverse de nuevo.  
  
Él aceleró el ritmo y metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para ponerla alrededor de la polla de Draco, movió su mano de arriba y hacia abajo dos veces antes de que oyera otro aullido y Draco derramara su liberación entre ellos. Harry gimió cuando el agujero de Draco lo apretó con fuerza. Sintió que su orgasmo lo sacudía y su mundo se volvió blanco.  
  
Harry se vino largo y duro y cayó encima de Draco. El rubio envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y lo besó en la frente con ternura. Él sonrió cuando escuchó la respiración de Harry. Murmuró un hechizo de limpieza rápida y luego movió la mano para tirar de las mantas sobre ellos. Él oyó murmurar a Harry un pequeño _ _"gracias"__ , y sonrió antes de dejar que el sueño se lo llevara. Tendrían que hablar en la mañana, pero por ahora podrían dormir.


End file.
